


Losin' It: The Break In

by scaryfangirl2001



Series: Losin' It [1]
Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Rewrite, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: The Gang tries to bust TJ out of ISS





	Losin' It: The Break In

The lunch bell rings at Third Street High School. The enormous cafeteria comes into view, but the food is disgusting. TJ, a sixteen-year-old junior, decides to sneak off campus and grab some _good food_ from the local Floppy Burger. Despite his scandalous efforts, Ms. Finster catches him, landing him into In-School Suspension (ISS).

TJ’s best friends and classmates – sixteen-year-olds Spinelli and Vince, fourteen-year-old Gretchen, and seventeen-year-old Mikey – decide to find a way to get him out before his parents find out. Gretchen opts to hack the school system, but Mikey suggests they go see King Bob.

King Bob is the highest-ranking senior at the school. He’s annoyed and put-off when Mikey and the gang ask his assistance. He barely knows TJ, so he has no inclination to help – and the Gang has nothing good enough to offer. When Vince tries to get help from the Ashleys – the most popular girls in their grade – the quartet mockingly laughs. Unless the gossip is scandalous, they don’t care.

“Isn’t hacking tricky?” Spinelli questions the brain of the group.

“Generally, yes,” Gretchen admits. “But this is a school. It’s virtually a child’s game.”

“So, how long till we win?”

“Oh, I’d say you’ve definitely lost.” Ms. Finster answers for her, appearing from around the corner. “Busted.”

She corrals the girls, as well as Vince and Mikey (who the latter was caught dropping the former from the bathroom window) and brings them into ISS with TJ and Miss Groetke.


End file.
